Esteban Corazón de Ablo (Earth-2149)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-2149 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Putrefied/Decaying flesh, moustache | Citizenship = Spanish | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Alchemist, zombie, terrorist, magician, criminal mastermind | Education = | Origin = Zombified human; Alchemist and Magician | PlaceOfBirth = Zaragoza, Spain | Creators = Fred van Lente; Kev Walker | First = Marvel Zombies 3 #2 | Death = Marvel Zombies 3 #4 | HistoryText = Little is detailed about Diablo's life before the zombie plague arrived on Earth-2149, however it can be presumed that it followed much the same path as Diablo of Earth-616. Somehow becoming infected, Diablo is seen together with Scorpion collecting food as a tribute to Kingpin, their leader. Later, he is seen eating human clones created by the Jackal, but the cloning process is stopped by Machine Man, who kills Diablo a little after. | Powers = *Due to his use of alchemy potions, Diablo is apparently immortal, or at least does not age. He also has a greater stamina than could be expected, and has shown some kind of telepathic hypnosis. | Abilities = *Alchemy. Fluent in Spanish and English languages. He has a genius intelligence and probably is a gifted hypnotist (although this could be one of his powers). | Strength = *Diablo possesses the normal human strength of a man of his height and built who engages in moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *Diablo always carries an arsenal of alchemy potions and pills he discovered or invented, in the hidden pockets of his suit. Although the range of his power is wide, all of the feats are temporary unless Diablo provides a second dose. The only exceptions are the elixer he used on Dragon Man and his longevity serum. ** Diablo can affect his own body by changing his appearance to look like a different person, or by becoming a nerveless protoplasm blob, which protects him from certain forms of damage. ** Diablo can control other people with gas pills, including nervous gas or hypnotic gas, or even a pill to resist death through cellular morphing. Some potions knock down people by reducing their body temperatures, and of course he has pills to increase the susceptibility of people to his hypnotic orders. ** He can also perform temporal molecular transmutation (stones to feathers), modeling surface features and cause explosions equivalent to 56 pounds of TNT. He can create objects from nothing or transform an object from one state to another (water to ice, for instance). He can also animate inanimate matter and control items and beings formed from alchemy elements (earth, air, water and fire). | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Cannibals Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Hypnosis Category:Mind Control Category:Insanity Category:Fighting Ability - Normal Category:Teleporters Category:Warp Speed Category:Shapeshifters Category:Armor Users